


Come For Me

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: 3 Assassins, 1 prize. Who's game?





	Come For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a submission I made to Dirty Assassins Creed Secrets on Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.
> 
> I apologize if the format is a tad odd. The female character of this story is meant to be a self-insert as in character/reader and that is she will look like whatever the reader thinks she looks like.

Three assassins walked into a bar. Well not quite into it but they all arrived at the same time. Each one had received a message to meet at the local British pub at noon for a surprise. Walking in and looking around they noticed that the pub was empty, except for them and one person behind the bar, who seemed too absorbed in cutting up garnishes.   
Arno Dorian, Jacob Frye and Edward Kenway regarded each other curiously. They knew of each other in passing and all three immediately wondered if this was some trap or some Brotherhood setup, all three split and quickly scoped out the bar. They found nothing suspicious.

The trio walked up to the bar and each grabbed a chair. Noticing that the bartender seemed to be in his own world, Edward reached over and grabbed a bottle of Rum. Arno and Jacob then reached over to grab their own poison of choice. They each took a long drink and began to become more curious about this whole setup.   
Edward spoke first.

“Whatever this is, it had better not take long. I've got plans.”  
Jacob snorted. “As if you are the only one.” He turned to Arno. “What about you Frenchie?”   
Arno shrugged. “I share Kenway’s sentiments. Ive other business to attend”  
“What, is the bakery having a baguette sale?”  
“Im surprised you even know what a baguette is, Frye” Arno retorted. Edward smirked at the whole exchange.  
“Ha,ha,ha Dorian” Jacob took another swig. Arno and Edward followed suit.

“So what actually is your business,Kenway?” Arno inquired.  
“Well in this case, its more pleasure. Im supposed to meet this luscious lass this afternoon. Ive been trying to woo her for weeks now and I just might get a chance to show her the new ship tonight. What about you Arno?”

“In my case, its also pleasure. Ive been chatting with this belle femme for the last month and I have plans to whisk her away to my vineyard out in the province. Ive already got a bottle of my finest waiting. “

Jacob sided eyed both of his companions. A boat ride and a vineyard ? While I'm sure your ladies will enjoy a quite evening, tonight my companion and I will be taking in the opening of my new business.

Edward cocked an eye. "A club opening ? How is that any more exciting Frye ? Your clubs are all the same."

"This new club Kenway, is by invitation only. A specialty club of sorts where one can indulge in more than the usual. Besides, what lovely lady doesnt enjoy being escorted on the red carpet by a gentleman such as myself. "

"Whatever "lovely lady" you speak of Frye, she'll have to go far to beat out my fair lass" Edward shrugged and reached into his pocket for his phone. He quickly searched and phone the picture he was looking for.

"Tell me Frye, is she fairer than this lass?"

Edward expected the smug look to be wiped off Jacob's face, but not Arno's. Quickly, they both reached into their pockets and pulled out their phones. Bringing them together, they quickly realized they were all speaking of the same woman.

They would have remained in shock more than a few minutes, if the bartender hadnt brought over a laptop. On the screen was you. The woman who had the attention of three of the finest members of the Brotherhood. 

"Hello Boys" she began in that voice like silk. "I see you all got my message. Good. As wonderful as your plans sound, and yes I heard all three of them,Id like to propose a fourth. All three of you gentlemen have been courting me with equal enthusiasm and I must say I'm quite pleased. But I'm afraid I'm having a hard time choosing which one. So Id like to propose a challenge to you. Something to level the playing field. I am hidden somewhere in this vast city. If you want me first, you have to find me first. And I must ask that you hurry, for Ive been horny for all three of you all day and Im not sure how much longer I can hold off. Come for me my Assassins. If your game that is." The screen went black.

Arno, Jacob and Edward looked at each other in surprise. 

"MINE" all three shouted at once and took off so fast, the door came unhinged. The bartender stuck his head outside and watched all three disappear into the horizon. He chuckled inwardly at how his friend had bewitched such men as these and privately wondered what would happen if all three won. He texted her asking to let him know the winner. And to take pictures.


End file.
